DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This application requests support to offset the costs associated with a workshop entitled Region Workshop on the Recruitment and Retention of Minority Participants in Clinical Cancer Research, sponsored by The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, June 6-8, 1997, at the J.W. Marriot Hotel, Houston, Texas. The program will focus on a variety of issues related to minority inclusion in cancer clinical trials, emphasizing cancer prevention/control trials and the challenges specific to the region (Texas and Louisiana). Introductory overview sessions will address the general problems associated with low representation of minorities in trials and the remaining sessions and workshops will focus on providing workshop attendees with various skills that may be applied in the day-to-day conduct of cancer prevention/control trials. The goals of the workshop are to: (1) foster interaction and exchange of information among the attendees and speakers that may lead to informal helping and problem-solving networks among trial investigators in the region; (2) provide a regional forum for the interchange of ideas and experiences in recruitment and retention of minority subjects in cancer prevention/control clinical trials, including the participant s perspective of their trial experience; (3) equip attendees with skills and vital transferable information that may be used in the training of fellow investigators; and (4) publish the proceedings as resources for workshop attendees and other regional investigators. For all program components, speakers and panelists were selected to reflect the cultural diversity of the defined region (Texas and Louisiana). The proposed workshop consists of plenary lectures followed by question and answer periods, workshops, a poster session, and an evening community session during which minority leaders from the community will discuss their perceptions of cancer prevention research and potential barriers to recruitment, and former trial participants will discuss their trial experiences. On Sunday, June 8, an optional workshop will be conducted. Proceedings from the conference will be compiled and distributed to all participants.